Secreto
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Pero si era tan extraño, y era tan incorrecto y fuera de los límites permitidos, ¿por qué se había sentido tan bien?" EdwardxWinry, UA, Rating M!


**Secreto**

-Detente.-

Y siguió tocándola. Sobre su sostén. (El cual, por cierto, pensaba retirar en cualquier instante.)

Rompió su promesa cuando dijo que iba a tener delicadeza. Disfrutando lo que era, seguramente, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Sus manos encajaban a la perfección, de tal forma que parecían creados sólo para eso.

-Detente…- escuchó.

Su susurro penetraba en su oído, provocándolo aún más a continuar y avanzar otro nivel.

_Lo siento Winry, no puedo. _

Y era verdad.

Hasta que las manos de su amiga lo forzaron a reaccionar. Tocaron sus hombros, forzando con presión sobre ellos, empujándolo.

Entonces tuvo que detenerse.

Y fue horrible.

Luego de apartarse, se incorporó en la cama, se sentó y a los pocos instantes la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Sin timidez alguna, sus ojos dorados clavaron la vista sobre ella.

Observó sus mejillas enrojecidas, su boca semi abierta con el intento de decir palabras que no se animan a salir, los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, dejando a la vista un sujetador color rojo y el inicio de unos senos que hace unos minutos estaba tocando.

El uniforme de Edward estaba aún intacto. Su camisa, su leve abrigo, sus pantalones y unos zapatos que ya habían sido arrojados al suelo hace un tiempo.

Ella, en cambio, era un encantador desastre.

Lo único que aún seguía en su lugar eran sus medias negras y su falda. La corbata de ella que anteriormente decoraba su camisa había sido arrojada a un lado con brusquedad.

Una niña sin protección.

¿_Y él era el que había estado "abusando" de esa niña sin protección_?

-¿Qué?- tartamudeó él.

-¿Eh?-

_Winry… _

La cabeza de Edward estaba dando vueltas.

¿Por qué le había pedido detenerse, para luego quedarse callada sin acotar palabra?

Su mirada se clavó en otro lugar de la habitación.

-S… sabes, no… no era mi intención… a…abusarme… o… algo así…- dijo, escupiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca, avergonzado por cada una de ellas.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa.

Pero no dijo nada.

Y Edward se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡No me abusé de la situación!- exclamó con firmeza. –Tú empezaste, ¿cierto? ¿¡No eras tú la que quería esto!?-

Winry sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más, si es que eso era posible.

_¡Tampoco tenía que decirlo de esa manera!_

Pero era cierto.

Había sido su culpa.

Ella había empezado.

Y ella no estaba pasándola mal, sólo que…

-Pero somos hermanos.- susurró con vergüenza en su voz.

-¿Qu—

-Nos conocemos desde siempre.- lo interrumpió, intentando aclarar y explicar lo que acababa de decir. -¿Por qué estamos haciendo éstas cosas? No deberíamos estar haciendo esto…-

Era verdad.

Era un poco extraño.

Es decir… _era Winry_.

_Y él era Edward_.

Pero si era tan extraño, y era tan incorrecto y fuera de los límites permitidos, ¿por qué se había sentido _tan bien_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Magnético.

Ciertas personas que se sienten atraídas fuertemente por otra. A veces no están seguras porqué, ni son conscientes de eso, o no lo entienden, sólo sucede, te guste o no.

Edward se sentía así con Winry.

La conocía desde siempre. Junto con Al, los tres, siempre habían sido inseparables. Winry se había convertido en su hermanita. Aunque tenía la misma edad de Ed, y sólo un año lo separaban de la edad de Al, se sentían familia.

Pero los hermanitos habían crecido.

-¡ED!- gritaba ella antes de atacar su espalda con sus delicados y firmes brazos, abrazándolo.

Estaba bien hacer eso cuando se tenía cinco años, seis o incluso diez, pero no diecisiete.

Winry había crecido.

-¡Para con eso de una vez!- gritaba él con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Winry sonreía divertida, sin parecer muy consciente del efecto que estaba provocando.

También lo hacía con Al.

_También lo hacía con Al_.

Esa frase sonaba mal, inadecuada, extraña. No era así, se trataba de un simple abrazo. Pero Ed quedaba un poco impactado cuando veía alguna muestra de afecto tan cariñosa entre ellos. Cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre Al y Winry le provocaba cierta sensación en su estómago que jamás había sentido antes.

Eran celos.

Pero su inconsciente y su orgullo no le permitían reflexionar y entender correctamente esa situación.

Sólo sabía que no le gustaba.

Así que no se molestó demasiado en pensar porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

La pelea había comenzado esa mañana.

Cada uno actuaba diferente ante la semana de exámenes.

Quizás Alphonse no necesitaba realmente estudiar. A decir verdad, ciertas clases habían logrado distraerlo un poco. Aun así, escuchaba y prestaba atención. Y en esa semana, estudiaba de todas formas. Porque era lo correcto, porque quería obtener las mejores calificaciones.

Y obvio, porque era mucho más responsable que su hermano mayor.

Edward no podía evitar dormirse en cada clase.

Literalmente.

Era demasiado aburrido para él.

Porque él sobrepasaba esa clase de sabidurías, así que no tenía por qué desperdiciar su tiempo. Podía sobrepasar la semana de exámenes sin tener que sentarse a estudiar.

Winry Rockbell había aprendido a esconder historietas bajo los libros de historia, pretendiendo leerlos. Quizás pretendía no aburrirse tanto de esa forma. Lamentablemente, construir automails a la noche no le ayudaba demasiado y al final, terminaba durmiéndose en la clase de todas formas.

Pero ese día llegó.

El día del examen de historia.

Esas clases en las que Edward había dormido profundamente.

Las mismas en las que Winry no.

El mayor de los Elric no se molestó en estudiar, obviamente. Porque su amiga lo sabía todo, porque simplemente luego de un par de quejas tontas, ella le diría cada respuesta del examen y con facilidad, aprobaría.

Nada de lo que preocuparse.

…_¿O sí? _

_N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOH. Aquí estoy, otra vez! Éste es uno de los varios proyectos que tengo guardados en mi carpeta pero jamás publiqué porque no lo terminé. (Lo voy a hacer, igual. De hecho, lo corté un poco para poder publicar por lo menos, la primera parte). Es raro de mi parte porque va a ser porno. OH, PORNO. O algo sútil. No sé, siempre me gustó la onda pero soy muy mala para escribirlo pero NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE ME DIVIERTE HACERLO IGUAL. Ojalá les haya gustado y sino siempre me gusta ver sus reviews! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, un beso enorme (L) _

_Kit! _


End file.
